A French Kiss
by Moon Prynces
Summary: Naruto finds Hinata immersed in scented bubbles. Play on words with some cutely named (and real) bath products from the "Lush" brand.


5-6-10

12:26am

Summary–Naruto finds Hinata immersed in scented bubbles. Play on words with some cutely named (and real) bath products from the "Lush" brand.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Naruto, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story. Also, to be clear here, I am not endorsing any products and/or company. I am just sharing some opinions through a slightly comical piece of fanfiction.**

This idea is brought to you from my bath the other day where I splashed around in glitter filled water. No kidding.

**xoxo**

**Title–A French Kiss**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

The blonde shinobi turned a corner and peered down the hallway. He waited, listening carefully for a familiar sound.

Finally he shouted, "Hinata!" To himself he wondered, "Is she even home?"

Naruto moved down the hallway of the house and peered into the bedroom and guest bedroom, ignoring the hallway closet and then finally came to the bathroom door.

"Hinata?" he questioned again while knocking on the door.

He didn't hear the shower or sink running but maybe she had slipped on the clothes he sometimes forgot to put in the hamper and cracked her head open against the tub. So he opened the door and looked inside anyway.

What he found was that his wonderful girlfriend was lying in a tub filled with bubbles with her headphones on, eyes closed and– What was that smell?

Naruto paused and took an indulgent sniff of the air.

_Lavender,_ he thought, and then looked around to see if she was burning a candle or something.

He waited a second and watched her start moving her head a bit to the music. Then he sighed and ran a frustrated hand down his face.

"Hinata!" he said, yanking off the headphone and startling the girl enough to start splashing water like she was drowning.

The result was that her hair now clung to her head in a mess – something that she had been trying to avoid.

"Naruto!" she gasped before glaring at his intrusion. "You didn't need to do that," Hinata grumbled while kicking her feet in the water. "What's going on?"

Naruto sighed. "You said you were going to meet me–"

Before he could finish his girlfriend made a horrified face accompanied by a gasp. "Oh shoot! I'm so sorry! I got lost in my bath and–"

"Yeah, lost in shallow water – that makes sense," Naruto snorted while shoving his hands into his pockets, pouting like a child.

Hinata glared and attempted to throw bubbles at him.

Her actions caused a gap in the foam to surprise him with the sight of purple water. "Why is the water that color?"

She looked down. "It's A French Kiss," she stated blankly and moved to pick up some more bubbles. Then she looked up quickly in surprise. "I mean– That's what it's called!"

It was too late, Naruto was grinning down at her and asked, "Probably not as good as mine though, right?"

Hinata sputtered for a second. And then asked, "Well maybe you should try it yourself," she grinned back.

Naruto was about to reply when she latched onto his arm, pulled him into the water with her and started covering him in bubbles while laughing.

**xoxo**

The next day Hinata peered outside the front window like a paranoid person before cheering to herself silently and skipping to the bathroom.

"Naruto probably won't get back from that mission for another two hours," she said in glee.

She dropped a round object in the tub filled with water and shed her clothes.

"Shoot, the book!" she said before pulling on a robe and heading out.

While she was in the back room of the first floor – which they used as a study – she didn't hear the sounds of Naruto opening the front door.

The blonde smiled cheerfully.

_She's probably still out with the girls,_ he thought to himself after a quick survey of the rooms.

After jogging up the stairs and ripping off his outer clothes he walked to the one room that could give him solace and comfort after a five hour mission that turned out to be a failure.

Only to be met with something that made him glare.

"Hinata!" he hollered just as the woman came up to the landing.

"You're home?" Hinata asked in surprise as she entered the bathroom.

"Hinata, there's glitter in the tub! Why is there glitter in the tub!" he questioned with furrowed brows while pointing.

Hinata pouted for a second, before smiling brightly. "It's...a Street Party!" she laughed to herself.

She grabbed his hand while walking to the tub.

**xo end xo**

**For those** of you obviously confused...well, they're bath products and they have pretty cute, quirky and odd names. Like I said, I'm not endorsing them or anything, but the idea came as I was...in a _Street Party_ splashing around like a five year old and messing with all the glitter (as well as being poked by the star shaped ones).

There really was no point in writing this, but the play on names. To be honest I probably could have kept going with all the funny named products they have. Thanks for reading anyway!

**The brand name is Lush, **if you were really wondering – so just go ahead and google them. I believe _Street Party_ was either a seasonal thing or limited edition, but _A French Kiss_ is a regular item. Anyway, some of my favorite products from them are skin care because I don't get the chance to really take baths much.

=)

1:42am


End file.
